Black Magic
Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki, otherwise referred to as the Color of Armaments Haki or simply Armament Haki, is a form of Haki that grants one the ability to utilize their spirit to form an invisible armour around themselves, defending themselves from attacks that otherwise cause them great harm. Due to her incredibly strong spirit, willpower, and ambition, Margarete's Haki is powerful in it's own right, at times manifesting a scale-like tribal pattern in the form of a Dragon within her magic. However, in addition to simply acting as a level of defense, Busoshoku Haki can also be utilized as a weapon to strike others with. Margarete is proficient in the use of this particular type of Haki, and can utilize this form of Haki to augment the power of her physical attacks or even imbue it into weapons to increase it's effectiveness to degrees far exceeding it's natural capabilities. Busoshoku Haki also grants Margarete the ability to bypass the powers of Devil Fruit users granted that their Devil Fruit has altered their body in some way and allows her to touch the "substantial body" beneath the protection granted by most notably the Logia and Paramecia type Devil-Fruits, and bypass the intangibility provided by many other sorts of abilities. Margarete also demonstrates the ability to project this form of Haki as a powerful torrent of pure brute force. Application Black Magic: Having no desire to fully adopt more aspects of Beckham's style of combat due to acquiring Haki than she needed to, Margarete has invented a unique application for Busoshoku Haki, allowing her to keep the way she utilizes it as distinct from his as possible. By weaving the mystical energies at the core of her being with the very essence of her spirit itself in a manner passively supplemented by Enchantment, Margarete has managed to seemingly coat her Magic Origin; and then other assorted internal mystical frameworks in an ambient level of Busoshoku Haki. With all this occuring in an instant upon desiring to utilize Haki, via this method, each and every individual particle of magical energy locked within her becomes coated and almost naturally infused with the might of her Haki, allowing her to effortlessly wield the power of Busoshoku Haki intertwined with every modicum of her arcane might. As a result, Margarete can greatly amplify the power of her magic spells naturally and also the elemental power of her Slayer Magic, and due to the synergy of her magical abilities, simply grants her a drastic increase to firepower while allowing her to casually bypass powers like intangiblity with magic; the crux of her abilities. Due to Haki being an extension of her willpower and ambition, Margarete's magical abilities become more responsive to her mental commands and more "malleable"; as well as resistant to the effects of supernatural abilities meant to "dominate" her magic via manifesting within itself the nature of her own willpower. :Black Magic: Extension: Margarete can actually demonstrate utilizing the power of her Armament Haki in tandem with her magical aura instead of actually applying it to her body, allowing her magical aura to become a powerful defensive and offensive tool for close-quarters combat.In addition, thanks to her status as an Enchantress, theoretically anything Margarete can enchant she can imbue with Busoshoku Haki, transforming the otherwise esoteric power into a mystical artform'.'